


The horse wasn't the only one listening

by Sennybear



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennybear/pseuds/Sennybear
Summary: It's the day after the cancelled wedding. Clary overhears Lydia telling her deepest secrets to one of the horses. (Let's pretend the New York institute still had horses as in The infernal Devices.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've written some stories, but this is my first real fanfic. I'm excited to jump into a whole other story than the story my own life follows. It's amazing how you can create everything you want to. Just pretend they still have horses at the New York institute like in the series The Infernal Devices. Let's get started I say!
> 
> The caracters are not mine. :(
> 
> Based on the series.  
> English is not my mother language, sorry if things aren't correctly written.

Clary shrunk a bit back in her coat because of the heavy raining. The last steps to the stable she almost ran. She was about to open the door when hear shadowhunter hearing noticed some talking coming from the other side of the door. Quickly she withdrew her hand. It sounded like a girl's voice. As far as Clary remembered they didn't have a female horse-caretaker. Curiously she took a step closer to the door.  
"Oh Pablo, I'm so confused. Yesterday I was going to marry Alec lightwood and now I'm suddenly single."  
Clary looked confused at the door when sher ecognised Lydia's voice talking to one of the lost.  
"Believe me when I say I'm really happy for Alec. He deserves to be happy with Magnus. But now I probably have to leave for obvious reasons. And then I will never see her again. If I had married her brother I would have had the chance to be near her a lot."  
If Clary hadn't been confused already, she would be right now. Lydia was talking about 'her', so about a girl. A girl who had Alec as brother. And that could be only one person. Isabelle Lightwood.  
Clary was about to leave and get back inside the institute when she heard Lydia speaking even more quietly. Repeatedly saying the same sentence: "I love her."  
Clary litterally flet back inside the institute and straight to her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it, a bit out of breath. What did she have to do with this information? Izzy and her grew really font of eachother over the last months, but after what Lydia did for Alec she couldn't just out her.

Clary had calmed herself down a bit and went to the training room. There she found Jace. He was punching a boxing sack like his life depended on it. Clary knew something was wrong when she heard Jace hissing at a wrong thrown punch wich hurt his wrist. She stood there for a moment, just watching. Jace turned around his 'enemy' and that was when he saw Clary. He walked up in front of her.  
"Hey Jace, what's wrong."  
"It's mom. She's being a real ass to Alec because of what happened today. She just threatened to throw him out if he wouldn't make it up to the clave by still marrying Lydia."  
"That was to be expected," Clary said calmly: "As long as it stays a threat."  
"You're right Clary, I'm just exacerating. I'm so glad Alec's happy and I'm Lydia really gratefull for what she did."  
"Yeah, I am too."  
"You don't sound that convinced."  
"Oh yeah, you know..."  
"Clary just talk to me, I'm your brother after all." The sound of Jace's voice saying that was almost too hurtfull to hear.  
"I... I... It's complicated..." Clary was really stressing out at that moment: "Okay, just promise you won't tell anyone."  
Jace almost looked hurt at that: "Of course I wouldn't! What's the matter Clary?"  
"I overheard Lydia."  
"Lydia and...?" Jace frowned.  
"A horse..." Clary whispered.  
Jace laughed out loud: "Well this sounds like a really good story!"  
Clary gave him a look that said a lot.  
"Okay, so I'll just jump straight to the point. There was another reason for Lydia to marry Alec."  
Another frown.  
"She wanted to be more close to Isabelle that way."  
Jace sucked in a breath: "You mean that she..."  
"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Alec hesitatingly walked down the stairs. It was dinner time, but he was a bit cautious of seeing his mother. He let his breath slip when he entered the dining room. His mother wasn't there. His father greeted him modestly and shove a chair afterwards for him.  
"Your mother will be eating upstairs." Alec didn't know what to think of that.  
His siblings, Clary, Hodge and Lydia walked into the room one by one. Clary and Jace suspiciously whispered to each other. They kept doing that the whole dinner. Untill Lydia snapt: "Stop that, can't you just discuss that out loud."  
Clary went bright red and started stuttering.  
Jace stayed his cocky self and just shrugged.  
Isabelle supported Lydia: "Lyds is right, what are you two talking about."  
Alec noticed Lydia blushed a bit at the nickname.  
Jace shrugged again: "Just talking about who'll be the next one to get dumped on their weddingday."  
Clary threw him a deathly glare, but the rest of them started laughing.  
"Yeah, big brother that was a fantastic show you put on there."  
Lydia sniggered at that, "Only you can surprise everyone like that, Alec."  
Jace coughed heavely at that. Several shadowhunters threw him a thrown.  
"Lyds, are you okay?" Issabelle asked worried.  
"Yeah, of course. Nothing's wrong. No, I'm just fine."  
"Okay, if you say so," Issabelle didn't sound convinced.

After dinner Isabelle cought Alec by the arm and walked him to the libarry.  
"Did you just notice the strange atmosphere too?" She asked him.  
"Jace acted a bit weird, even for him."  
"Yeah exactly," Issabelle agreed.

In the mean time Clary, Jace and Lydia were left in the diningroom.  
"What's up with you guys?" Lydia asked.  
Clary and Jace looked at each other like they were communicating in silence. When they seemed to have made a decision, Clary cought: "I overheard you talking to Pablo."  
Lydia looked like she was panicking. "Who knows?" She whispers.  
"Just us," Clary reassured her: "I didn't know what to do with it, so I told Jace. Hoping he had some advice. But he only made stupid remarks just now."  
Another glare with Jace on the receiving part.  
"Okay," Lydia took a deep breath: "Just you." She looked deep in thoughts.  
"Are you going to tell her?" Jace asked directly.  
"No! Why would I?  
"So you guys can make out and have a great life together!"  
"Jace!" Lydia huffed.  
Clary slapped him on the arm.  
"I will have to leave soon anyway."  
"Yeah about that," Clary stepped in: "Why would you think that?"  
"That's obvious isn't it?"  
"No." Jace and Clary both said.  
Lydia looked confused.  
"Were really gratefull for what you did for Alec, so according to me you can stay." Jace assured her and Clary agreed: "I would be glad if you stayed."  
"I would be too." Three heads turned to the doorway, where Isabelle was standing, smiling.  
Immediately Lydia's face lit up. She didn't even notice Jace and Clary snuck out of the room.


End file.
